


So… Skype Sex?

by WonderlandTrash



Category: Free!
Genre: Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Skype
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 23:43:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4118962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderlandTrash/pseuds/WonderlandTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what it says. Haru and Rin make good use of their computers late one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So… Skype Sex?

**Author's Note:**

> A friend complained about the lack of skype stuff. I decided to contribute in the form of a really short, rushed drabble.

It was a conversation Haru did not know how to start. Yet it was something he desperately wanted to do and thus the conversation needed to happen. His blunt, no chase approach should have helped ease him into the topic. He should have been able to blurt out the suggestion, dive right in so to say. That did not make it any easier on him though, or dissolve any of the tension lingering in his room.

He sat with his back against the headboard of his bed, a pillow held to his chest, laptop set up in front of him. His headset was on and he was nodding along to whatever story Rin was telling, something about a kangaroo making its way into the university complex? Haru was having a difficult time following. His eyes were glued to the sheets while he picked at an imaginary thread that had caught his attention.

“I still can’t get used to the wildlife around here. There’s nothing like this back home.” Haru continued to nod, perhaps a bit too out of time for Rin to actually believe he was listening. He had not looked up at the screen within the past five minutes and Rin could pick out when Haru was silently listening with his full attention and when he was genuinely distracted.

“Haru?”

Haru perked his head up upon hearing his name, eyes shooting back to the laptop screen. Rin had his eyebrow raised in that unimpressed, confused way of his.

“So I finally have your attention. Kangaroos aren’t the most interesting thing but come on, it was a good story.”

Haru readjusted his headset, fixing the angle of the microphone before speaking. “Sorry, just a bit… distracted tonight.”

“I can tell.” Rin leaned back in his chair, arms resting behind the back of his head. “So what’s up? You wanna talk about whatever’s distracting you?”

Haru nodded then looked back at his sheets. He went back to picking at the same thread from earlier, distracting himself from what was distracting him. If he was going to answer Rin he showed no signs of it.

Rin gave Haru a few minutes before sighing dramatically and pushing the topic further.

“Do you want to use words? I’m getting better with your nonverbals but you have to cut a guy some slack.”

Rin did not miss the quick, displeased purse of Haru’s lips.

“Fine.” Haru turned to face the camera and in perfect deadpan said his next words.

“What’s your opinion on skype sex?’

The spluttering from Rin that followed was comical. His chair nearly toppled back, but he caught himself on the desk, grabbing the corners before he completely fell over. Haru took some pride in how quickly Rin’s entire face turned red. Even the tips of his ears coloured red, which made his attempt to appear nonchalant all the more adorable.

“Skype sex? Like, like with the camera?” Haru nodded, patiently waiting for Rin to calm down.

 “That’s a thing I’ve possibly thought about,” Rin rushed out. He returned to his earlier position, leaning back in his chair, hands behind his head, but it was his turn to look anywhere but at the screen.

“Why do you ask?” he squeaked out.

“Because I want to do it.” Haru held his pillow a little tighter, needing something for support. He managed to continue looking at the screen, waiting for Rin to stop staring at the ceiling. He had been worried Rin would react this way. He had not said no though, and had admitted to thinking about it too. Haru was hopeful, if not slightly embarrassed from suggesting it.

“You want to? That’s- that’s great.” Rin coughed and Haru really wished he would just look at him.

“With you Rin.” Despite his earlier nervousness Haru was remarkably calm. He relaxed against the headboard and rested his head against his pillow.

“Yeah I hope so!” Rin said indignantly as he finally looked at the screen. He was still flustered, clothing slightly askew from almost falling over earlier. Looking over Haru did little for the nerves he felt, but it quelled the flicker of indignation he had just felt. Haru looked serene while Rin knew he must have looked like a blubbering mess. Haru was not trying to make a fool of him, Rin was aware of that, but he wished he could have shown a bit more tact in bringing the subject up. Rin fixed the collar of his shirt, and pulled his necklace forward from where it had fallen behind his neck. He ran his hands through his hair and took a deep breath to regain his composure.  

“So… skype sex.”

Haru was glad Rin was reopening the conversation. At the same time though he did not want Rin to do this just because he thought it was something he wanted. Haru wanted Rin to enjoy the experience too, not force himself simply for Haru’s sake.

“If you’re uncomfortable we don’t have to,” Haru said softly.  

“What? Who said I wasn’t comfortable with it? I’m so comfortable with this!” Rin was quick to say.

“Rin…”

“Seriously Haru. I want to do this too.” Rin’s tone softened and he leaned forward in his chair.

“I miss you. I miss hearing and seeing you… all of you.” Rin looked up through his bangs, searching Haru’s eyes for his reaction. Haru gulped. His throat suddenly felt tight. Rin had pulled a complete turn on him. His emotions were so raw, and open now, his expression nothing but endearment.

“I miss you too,” Haru said quietly. “And I want to see you too. That’s why-”

“I know. That’s why you suggested this.” Rin’s smile helped to calm Haru’s nerves. He thought he was calm but clearly Rin was more than capable of flipping his emotions around. Rin picked up his laptop and the screen blurred as he moved across the room. The picture finally cleared as Rin settled on his bed. He sat cross legged, leaning back against the headboard much like Haru was.

“You’re going to have to help me here. I don’t’ really know where to start,” Rin admitted with a nervous chuckle. Haru was just as lost. It had been his idea yet here he was, frozen in place as he watched Rin relax into his pillows. He knew what he wanted though. Haru set is pillow aside, leaving him with nothing to hide behind. His body was growing warm in anticipation, the mere thought of Rin being so open and willing was all the convincing he needed. Haru sucked in a breath.

“I want to see you, so umm…” Haru cut his thought short, deciding to lead by example. He took his headset off, setting it down beside him to quickly grab again in a second. He pulled his shirt off and tossed it away. He did not see where it landed in his dark room but it did not matter. He could feel Rin’s eyes on him without having to look. He knew he had Rin’s entire focus and it urged Haru on. He put his headset back on in time to hear Rin hum appreciatively.

“And next?” Rin asked breathily. Haru rubbed his arms, fighting off the chill that pricked his skin.

“What would you want to do if you were here?” Haru trailed a hand across his chest. He lightly flicked at a nipple, feeling a bit braver from Rin’s undivided attention.

“Touch you,” Rin answered eagerly. It was not a very imaginative answer but his honesty was overwhelming. Haru felt along his stomach, knuckles grazing across his skin made sensitive from the chill of his room. In his mind it was Rin touching him. Rin’s hand was sneaking lower, his fingers loosening the drawstring of his sweatpants. Rin’s hand was closing around his member, lightly stroking until Haru was fully erect.

Rin was unable to look away. His mouth felt dry, his voice caught in his throat. The sight of Haru resting on his bed, legs spread as his hand disappeared beneath his sweatpants was too arousing. The bright light from the laptop screen illuminated Haru’s face, making his skin appear paler than it was. Rin wanted to reach out and touch Haru, to feel the body he had mapped out so many times before. He could not though. The best he could do was watch Haru and encourage him with his voice. In return Haru was doing more than encourage him. It was almost embarrassing how quickly Rin got hard from just watching Haru. He palmed at himself through the thin fabric of his pyjama pants, letting out a short groan as Haru met his eyes.

“Shit Haru. I miss you so much.”

Haru’s first sound was a breathy hitch in his voice, elicited by Rin’s words. It sounded so sweet in Rin’s ears, better than anything his memory could ever conjure.

“When are you coming back?” Haru asked suddenly. Rin barely heard him. He was too focused on Haru wiggling free from his pants, leaving his body completely exposed. How was he supposed to think when Haru was staring at the camera with heavy eyes, one hand playing with his nipples while the other worked on stroking his erection?

“Rin?” Haru pressed. Rin did not realize his own actions had stalled, or how his mouth hung open.

“New years,” Rin exclaimed. “A month.”

Haru tilted his head back. One month was too long. He wanted Rin in that moment.

 “I said I wanted to see you,” Haru complained. He slowed his ministrations, only teasing himself while waiting for Rin to pick up on what he wanted.

“Shit right sorry.” Even Haru was impressed by how quickly Rin undressed. And how compliant he was. Haru made no effort to hide how he unabashedly looked over Rin. It was new, seeing him over the computer. The screen was not perfect; the image was slightly grainy and lagged if Rin moved too quickly, but it was Rin splayed out for him, Rin touching himself for him.  

“Better,” Haru said appreciatively. He watched as Rin traced his abs, something Haru often did. He liked how Rin’s muscles would contract under his touch, his skin sensitive against his fingers. Haru picked up his pace, the sight of Rin almost enough to push him over the edge. Rin matched him, driven by Haru’s praise and the need to keep the pace between them even.   

Their headphones were filled with the sound of heavy breathing and moans muffled for the sake of thin apartment walls. Neither realized how arousing it would be to share this moment over webcam, or how intimate their shared noises (albeit a bit fuzzy and slow from internet connection) were.

Rin moaned Haru’s name into the headset. His thighs tightened, muscles contracting as he came to the image of Haru on his screen. It was an image Rin was happy to remember. Haru’s back was arched, his toes curled into the sheets. Haru kept his eyes open, watching the emotions play across Rin’s face as he rode out his own orgasm. He missed sharing these moments with Rin. Even when they were together they were few and far between, only reserved for nights after competition, or when training had not completely drained their bodies.

Haru curled against his pillow as his body relaxed. It was a sad replacement for Rin. He shivered in the darkness of his room. It would have felt lonely if not for the comforting sound of Rin’s breathing slowly evening out over the headphones. Rin had rolled onto his side and pulled his laptop close. His face filled the brightly lit screen and Haru was treated to his grin as he felt himself drifting off.

“So… skype sex,” Rin teased as Haru closed his eyes. Rin did not miss the small smile that crossed his face before it was buried in a pillow.   

“Go to bed Rin.”

“Without a goodnight kiss?”

Haru tried really hard to not roll his eyes. He knew Rin would not let him go to sleep without his good night kiss, as silly as sending one over the internet was. Haru kissed the tip of his fingertip and pressed it against the camera lens. He heard Rin laugh affectionately before the video window closed.

 Haru closed his laptop and slipped it under his bed. He should have suggested skype sex months ago.   


End file.
